L'amour ne nous sauvera pas cette fois
by Ketsurui Yami
Summary: Natsu et Lucy partent en mission seulement tous les deux. Ils pensaient passé quelques jours tranquille en amoureux mais rien ne se passe comme prévus. La mission est plus difficile que ce qu'ils croyaient, ils sont maintenant sur le point de mourir. L'heure des adieux est arrivé. One-shot avec un poème. Couple NaLu


**L'amour ne nous sauvera pas cette fois.**

Au nord de Fiore, une forêt tranquille. De la fumé s'échappe en bordure de forêt, les arbres ont été déchiquetés, certains brûlés.

La forêt qui s'étendait avant jusqu'à la cascade n'existe plus désormais seule une plaine vide de toute vie. Les bruits du combat qui plus tôt emplissaient les lieux ont désormais laissé place au silence, il ne reste plus que le son de la cascade.  
Les ennemis sont déjà parti, cela ne servait plus à rien de rester. Leurs adversaires sont suspendus dans le vide l'un se tenant fermement sur le bord, l'autre se tient à la main de son partenaire. Ils ne tiendront pas loin temps, pas la peine de perdre son temps à attendre qu'ils lâchent.  
Le combat a été rude pour eux, ils n'étaient que deux face à des vingtaines d'ennemis.  
Maintenant Natsu et Lucy n'ont plus de force, il tient le rebord d'une main et tient la main de Lucy dans l'autre. Ses muscles sont contractés et la douleur s'intensifie de plus en plus, il ne va pas tarder à lâche.  
Qui aurait pu croire qu'ils finiraient comme ça, qui aurait pu penser qu'ils mourraient avant d'avoir profité pleinement de leur vie ensemble.  
Ils pensent à ces choses qu'ils n'auront pas pu faire, emménager ensemble, se marier, pourquoi pas avoir des enfants. Ils sont jeunes ils auraient pris leur temps, mais ils le savent la vie ne fait que ce qu'elle veut s'en se soucier de vous. Ils pensent aussi à leur famille qu'ils ont créée à Fairy Tail, ils vont leur manquer. Plus de bagarre avec l'exhibitionniste, plus d'Erza en colère, de Mirajane cherchant les derniers potins. Ils ne vivront plus ça, ils ne vivront plus.  
Natsu sent l'odeur des larmes de Lucy, tous deux sont résignés et savent ce qui va se passer. Il doit lui dire, lui dire une dernière fois qu'il l'aime, comme il l'avait fait des mois au paravent.

_**Flash-back :**_  
_**Comme à son habitude Lucy se tient au bar et discute avec Mirajane, Natsu assit plus loin la regarde ou plutôt l'admire.**_  
_**Natsu : *Comment lui dire ?***_  
_**Grey : Hey l'allumette tu viens te battre ?**_  
_**Natsu : *Je peux pas lui sortir ça direct et surtout pas devant toute la guilde, alors comment faire ?***_  
_**Grey : Houhou Fairy Tail appel l'allumette, est-ce que tu me reçoit ?**_  
_**Natsu : *Il faudrait que je trouve un moment calme pour lui parler, il se fait tard elle ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Je vais lui demander pour la raccompagner, je pourrais peut-être lui parler.***_  
_**Natsu se lève ignorant totalement son ami, ce dernier n'en revenant pas.**_  
_**Grey : Hey Erza ! Tu sais ce qu'il a Natsu, j'ai essayé de l'énerver mais il ne m'a même pas répondu.**_  
_**Erza : Il a plus important à faire. *Alors ça y est Natsu, tu t'es rendu compte de tes sentiments.***_  
_**Lucy : Bon je vais rentrer Mira, cette mission m'a exténuée un bon bain et au lit.**_  
_**Mirajane : D'accord Lucy, rentre bien à demain. ^^**_  
_**Lucy : A demain. :)**_  
_**Natsu : Euh... Luce ?**_  
_**Lucy se retourne et voit son partenaire qui se tient là l'air gêné.**_  
_**Lucy : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Natsu ?**_  
_**Natsu : Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux te raccompagner chez toi ?**_  
_**C'est la première fois qu'elle voit rougir le Dragon Slayer de feu et cela lui met du baume au cœur. A la pensée de rentrer seule avec lui son cœur fait un bon.**_  
_**Lucy : Bien sûr ^^**_  
_**Happy : Dis Mira ils s'aiiiiiiime ?**_  
_**Mirajane : Oui c'est beau l'amourrrrr ^^**_  
_**Happy : Hey me vole pas mes répliques :P**_  
_**Le chemin se fait en silence mais il n'est pas gêné, ils n'ont pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre, ils leur suffisent d'un regard.**_  
_**Lucy a le sourire aux lèvres, Natsu aussi mais elle voit bien qu'il a l'air préoccupé.**_  
_**Bientôt ils arrivent chez Lucy, bien trop vite au goût de Natsu.**_  
_**Natsu : *Allez dis-lui, vas-y fait pas ta poule mouillée !***_  
_**Lucy : Tu veux monter ?**_  
_**Natsu reste surprit, d'habitude il rentre par la fenêtre et elle le vire aussi vite qu'il est arrivé.**_  
_**Natsu : Oui... pourquoi pas.**_  
_**Une fois de plus le mage de feu rougit.**_  
_**Lucy : *Oh il est trop craquant comme ça. Non Lucy ressaisit toi, c'est juste un ami. Oui mais je l'aime. Rho !* Baffe intérieur.**_  
_**Ils montent rapidement et tandis que Natsu s'assoit sur le canapé, Lucy va chercher à boire.**_  
_**Ils restent là pendant une heure, puis la fatigue gagne Lucy elle se blotti dans les bras de Natsu et finit par s'endormir. Le Dragon Slayeur décide de la déposer dans son lit, il rabat la couverture sur elle mais au moment où il allait partir, elle le retient par le bras.**_  
_**Lucy : reste avec moi... s'il te plait.**_  
_**Il s'allonge au près d'elle et approche sa bouche de son oreille pour lui murmurer : "Toujours"**_  
_**En revenant à sa position initial son nez frôle celui de sa partenaire, une envie irrépréssible de l'embrasser s'enpare de lui et avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il fesait, ses lèvres brulantes étaient sur celles douces de Lucy. La plus grande surprise pour lui fut qu'elle réponde à ce baiser. Bientôt ils se séparèrent par manque d'oxygène.**_  
_**Natsu : Je t'aime.**_  
_**Lucy : Je t'aime aussi.**_  
_**Et le sommeil les gagna, ils s'endormirent un fin sourire sur les lèvres.**_  
_**Fin Flash-back**_

**Natsu : Je t'aime Luce...**  
**Lucy : Je t'aime aussi Natsu.**  
**Natsu : Lu...cy... je vais...plus tenir...longtemps.**  
**Lucy : Natsu lâche ma main.**  
**Natsu : Non ! Je refuse de te laisser tomber.**  
**Lucy : Si tu continu on va mourir tous les deux.**  
**Natsu : Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Luce... Je t'aime.**  
**Lucy : Je t'aime aussi.**  
Un poème qu'elle avait lu dans un des nombreux livres de la guilde lui revient en mémoire. Elle sait qu'il ne la lâchera pas, ils chuteront tous deux, unis dans la mort.  
Alors elle commença à réciter à haute voix ce poème.  
_**Lucy : Mon ange dans les ténèbres,**_  
_**Mes mains couvertes de sang,**_  
_**J'attends l'heure de mon jugement,**_  
_**Jamais plus je ne verrais la lumière,**_  
_**Délivre-moi je t'en pris,**_  
_**Montre-moi la voie du pardon,**_  
_**Sans toi je suis en perdition,**_  
_**Délivre-nous du mal qui nous retient ici,**_  
_**De mes ténèbres j'aperçois le ciel étoilé,**_  
_**Je rêve de fuir avec toi,**_  
_**Alors que je t'entraine dans ma chute avec moi,**_  
_**Toi tu es l'ange qui vient me sauver,**_  
_**Délivre-moi s'il te plaît,**_  
_**Guéris-moi de mes blessures,**_  
_**La vie est devenue trop dure,**_  
_**Délivre-nous de la souffrance à jamais,**_  
_**Pardonne-moi de t'avoir brisé les ailes,**_  
_**J'espérais pouvoir m'en sortir,**_  
_**Mais je me suis trompé,**_  
_**Nous n'avons pas compris ce qui se passé,**_  
_**Avant de nous rendre compte que nous allions mourir,**_  
_**Ce soir la lune est belle,**_  
_**Délivre-moi, Délivre-nous**_  
_**Je t'aime tant...**_  
**Natsu : Je t'aime ma Natsu No Hana.**  
La main de Natsu glisse et lâche le rebord, avec il serre Lucy contre son corps pendant qu'ils entament leur chute.  
Plus rien n'est présent à leur esprit à part l'autre.  
La dernière chose qu'ils voient c'est le visage de l'autre, avant le choc violent contre le sol.  
Là étendu dans les bras de l'autre, unis dans la mort.  
Tous deux étaient perdus avant de rencontrer l'autre, l'amour les avait sauvés.  
Mais l'amour ne les a pas sauvés cette fois.

* * *

_"On se bat plus fort quand on a quelque chose à perdre." K.Y._


End file.
